


Young & Beautiful

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball, Captain Killian Jones - Freeform, F/M, Princess Emma, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: "Love is absolutely blind yet the greatest gift ever given to mankind" Princess Emma dances with her Captain suitor...





	Young & Beautiful

Each day had felted like forever to the Princess. Every day her parents would bring her a new suitor… But they were all coarse, rude and cared only for her crown. But one day her mother had insisted on inviting someone else. He was not a Prince, but a hero. He had saved the King's navy last week in a naval battle and they were honored to have him as their son in law. He was a Captain. An experienced Captain, with good manners and he also had the ability to be a gentleman. He had travelled all the world but he was still missing his home. That's why he returned to join her Father's navy . And that's when King David thought he could be a great pair to his daughter. Once they met, the Princess got immediately lovestrucked by the Captain. He was so handsome. And he in return, never thought he could ever see such a beauty as the princess. She was a goodness to him. Her beauty was different from any other woman he had ever met. Her beauty was pure and angelic… The first meeting went pretty good and the Captain was also invited at the ball which was going to happen the other day. It was time.

The Captain came with his lieutenant Smee to the ball to bring a few gifts for his future wife. He was dressed up with a black vest and a white shirt a little opened within, a beige coat with black collar, black trouser and boots. His dark hair was combed and his blue eyes were shining. He couldn't deny his love for her. He had always been an admirer of her father but seeing her in person captivated him. Maybe it was too early to show any kind of feelings but deep down he knew the truth… His form was kind when he greeted her parents. He didn't have time to have a blink when he suddenly heard…

"Presenting,The Princess" The crier said and Emma suddenly appeared. She was so beautiful… She was wearing a gorgeous pink gown, a pink corset and small roses were decorating the dress and it had bulging sleeves. Her hair was curled down except of some tuffs that were tangled in an elegant braid. At last, a shining hairband was decorating the top of her hair as a symbol of her royal identity. He was just staring at her in awe as she was climbing down the golden stairs. Her bulging skirt softly caressing them. Suddenly, in the crowd, she saw him and smiled brightly. He couldn't distinguish if she was looking at him or at her parents but he smiled back. She leaned towards her parent's side but she was still looking at him. The ball had begun. The first couples arrived at the dance floor and the orchestra started to play… He was standing across her and her parents with his lieutenant.

"I will ask her to dance" He said to his lieutenant. Smee glanced at him.

"But Captain, you haven't danced since the French revolution" Smee said and Killian looked at him with a severe look before going to her side.

"Excuse me, Princess. Do you care to dance?" He said and kissed softly her hand.

"Please, call me Emma"

"Emma" The way he said her name was majestic.

"Only if you get to call me Killian then" He said bowing to her before offering his hand to her. She blushed and nodded. Her hand touched his as he was guiding her to the dance floor. The music changed. The orchestra started to play a soft rhythm…

"I've seen the world, done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant, in Bel-Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child"

His hand on her waist, hers on his other hand and her other hand holding tight her dress as they got closer. His hand pushing her on his side as they moved rhythmically to the dance. Suddenly, his gaze met hers… What beautiful eyes he had? So blue and deep…

"Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul?I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"

She gulped as her eyes were stuck on his. She must know him from somewhere. From a world existing or no existing. Maybe from some dream. Pictures came to her mind… These thoughts were like… memories. He saw him holding her hand tight, his lips pressed on hers. An aisle, them on it staring each other with love so deep that made this memory as real as possible. She was confused. She had just met him yesterday. But it was like she knew him forever. The more these memories made her dizzy, the more she was getting drowned into his blue eyes.

"Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man…"

My man… little tears fell from her face in the sound of it…

"When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
All that grace, all that body  
All that face, makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds"

She smiled brightly at him. In those memories of hers, her heart belonged to him, and that moment was no different. She knew he owned hers… As he was swiping her of her feet, he spun her around under the grand chandelier, revealing the length of her gorgeous gown…

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I've got nothing but my aching soul?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

The Orchestra stopped caressing its instruments…She was shaking in his arms. As soft tears fell from her silk skin. He noticed that and tried to swap them gently with his hand within the glove.

"Are you alright?" He said a sound of concern in his imposing voice. Emma blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, just I need a moment" She said and took her dress in her hands before leaving the dance floor and going to the balcony. She was in love. When she got some time to relax after that dance, she went back to the ball to say goodbye to him. The Captain and his lieutenant were now leaving… A feeling of nostalgia in her heart… How he could leave so early? He mustn't…

"Emma, come to say goodbye to the Captain, Darling" Her mother said. She went outside were a grand carriage was waiting for the Captain to leave. Rain started to fall.

"Why do you leave so early?" Emma said spontaneously.

"I have to go back to my ship, a strong storm awaits" The young man said as he leaned to kiss her hand again.

"Until we meet again, Princess…I mean Emma" He smiled. God, he had such a beautiful smile. Emma smiled back.

"It was lovely dancing with you tonight, Captain" Emma smiled.

"Such formalities. It's just me" He smiled and Emma blushed.

"Goodnight, Your Highnesses" He looked at her parents and went in his carriage. It was his lieutenant's turn to say his goodbyes. Her parents went inside as the rain started to get stronger.

"Miss, thank you for your hospitality. The Captain is a good man , a loving Captain to his crew and he also has a great sense of humor"

"I guessed" She laughed.

"Yes, he faces his problem with humor" He said and Emma got confused as they were both wet from the rain.

"He misses a hand. You didn't figure it out?" He said and Emma froze for a moment.

"No, I am so sorry I did not notice" She spoke.

"That's alright. Goodbye, Your Highness" Smee said before entering the carriage. Emma was left there, watching as the carriage was getting away… He was one handed. How could she not notice that? Her eyes were pierced in his so much that she didn't have time to notice his whole body. That was where she knew that the stories the people of her land told were true. Love is absolutely blind yet the greatest gift ever given to mankind. That feeling warmed her heart. His thought making her smile every single time. She longed to see him again. Soon…


End file.
